


The Rescue

by Featherfire



Category: My Little Pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfire/pseuds/Featherfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some of the names of the ponies of Hurricane Castle have been changed... mostly the babies... because the names Hasbro gave them were terribly uninspired. Here's a partial list:</p><p>Moondreamer - Baby Moondancer<br/>Comet - Baby Glory<br/>Sparks - Baby Firefly<br/>Socks - Baby Stockings/Rice Krispies Baby<br/>Bluerocket - Baby Blue Ember<br/>Penelope and Calliope - Pony Bride w/Doves<br/>Featherstar - custom Pony Bride<br/>Appleblossom - Mommy Apple Delight<br/>Applesauce - Baby Apple Delight<br/>Tulip - Posey (I had two)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. A Walk in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the names of the ponies of Hurricane Castle have been changed... mostly the babies... because the names Hasbro gave them were terribly uninspired. Here's a partial list:
> 
> Moondreamer - Baby Moondancer  
> Comet - Baby Glory  
> Sparks - Baby Firefly  
> Socks - Baby Stockings/Rice Krispies Baby  
> Bluerocket - Baby Blue Ember  
> Penelope and Calliope - Pony Bride w/Doves  
> Featherstar - custom Pony Bride  
> Appleblossom - Mommy Apple Delight  
> Applesauce - Baby Apple Delight  
> Tulip - Posey (I had two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three ponies take a walk on a rainy day and discover something unexpected in the forest.

Clouds had moved in over Hurricane Castle in the night, and by the time the ponies awoke in the morning, the land around their home was thoroughly soaked by the spring rains. Most of the ponies stayed inside that day, save the Scouts, who grumbled and glared at the sky as they walked their patrols.

When she emerged from the door leading to the heavily shielded magic Workroom, a level down from the library, Moondreamer found Applejack and Tossles sitting by the library fire, talking. The firelight cast a warm glow over their manes, turning Applejack’s molten gold and Tossles’ a silky bright green. "Is it still raining?" she asked.

"Last time I checked, it was," Applejack replied. "Tossles and I were just discussing how silly it is for everyone to get so gloomy because of a little spring shower, and we were about to take a walk in the rain. Would you like to come with us, little mage?"

Moondreamer smiled up at the little orange pony. "I think I would like that very much, Applejack," she said. "I love the rain too."

Together the three ponies walked up from the library and through the castle. Outside, the rain was indeed still coming down, barely lessened from the amount that morning. "It’s warm," Moondreamer marveled as they set off across the grounds away from the castle, heading toward the forest.

"It’s spring rain," Tossles said. "Spring rains are usually warm."

"Wbich is why I don’t understand why people still grumble about them," Applejack added. He twirled around, sending his now soaked yellow locks flying and water spraying in every direction. "The air stays warm, and the water is warm, and it feels refreshing. I should think everyone would _love_ it."

"I guess some ponies just don’t like getting wet," Tossles said.

"When I lived in the Citadel, everyone loved rains like this," Applejack said, picking up his feet in a prance. "Oh, come winter we all grumbled at the rain too—winter rains are cold, usually accompanied by fierce winds and turned to ice or snow, like as not, before the storm had passed. But in spring, when the snows were melted and the air was warm and the flowers were still blooming all around you—how could a little rain spoil the fun? We would have games in the rain, and food would be served—under pavilions of course." He grinned. "Rain is still _water."_ He looked up at the steely gray sky and shook his ears at it. "Everyone who lived in the Citadel learned from an early age to love a good spring soaking like this. I bet Whizzer is fairly dancing up on the parapet. She can't fly well in wet weather, but I bet she’ll still be disappointed when her patrol is over!"

"Glory hates the rain," Moondreamer put in. "Warm or not. She says she doesn’t like her hair being plastered to her face, water dripping down her neck and nose, walking in mud, her tail so heavy with water that she can’t move it…"

Tossles laughed. "Well, that’s Glory, and she would complain about everything if she could."

"She _does!"_ Applejack exclaimed.

"And what Glory’s not complaining about, Gusty usually is," Tossles went on. "High Flier says she thinks they were twins separated at birth, regardless of how they look."

"Well, they're both unicorns," Applejack said. "So who knows, eh?"

Moondreamer shook her head. "No, Glory already has a sister. A little sister who looks a lot like her." Her voice had gone a little quieter, and sounded sad.

"She does?" Tossles asked.

Moondreamer nodded. "She’s missing."

"Missing!" Applejack exlaimed. They had halted halfway across the meadow, halfway between Hurricane Castle and the forest.

The little unicorn sighed. "Yes. Glory said she wanted it kept secret from the rest of the ponies, but I think everyone should know. We all went away to school before either of you arrived. Comet was only half a year behind me, Cuddles and Applesauce. We were all really sad when the three of us graduated and we had to leave Comet behind. We came back to the herd with Apple Delight, Applesauce's father--they had not lived with Firefly's herd originally, but somehow Applesauce convinced Apple Delight to move there with us. Comet was half a year ahead of Sparks and Socks—Sparks had to come back early of course, because of her older sister, Firefly…but Socks went her full term." She shook her head. "She should have graduated even before Socks, but when Comet had not written us by the beginning of spring, High Flier wrote the school, and sent it away with one of the dragons who lives in the mountain caves. The school wrote back, saying that Comet had graduated, and left before Socks did and she should have been home months ago. When High Flier asked Socks, she said that Comet had indeed left before her. The school mounted a search in the area around the school, but turned up nothing. They said they would ask all of their neighbors to keep an eye out for her. High Flier said she would conduct a search here too, and she has told everyone to watch for her. Including the Pokémon and the CareBears, way out on the islands."

"So why didn’t she?" Tossles wanted to know. "Search, I mean."

"She wanted to," Moondreamer continued. "But Glory wouldn’t hear of it. ‘I’ll mount my own search’ she said. ‘I don’t want to drag the rest of the ponies in on this, and worry them. Besides, we can’t spare the Scouts.’ "

"The ponies would have helped," Tossles said.

Applejack nodded. "I know I would have. That’s one of Glory’s problems. She doesn’t realize that even though we’re not Scouts, the rest of us aren't helpless."

They had reached the borders of the forest. When High Flier had asked the Mountain Dragons the name of it, they had said it was only called The Forest by all the creatures that lived near it, and even most of the ones who lived in it. "It may be called something else by the older inhabitants," Sachi, the Matriarch of the Mountain tribe had said, "but they are a rather secretive bunch, and so I’ve never heard it called anything else." Even Creamsicle, who had lived in the Castle before the ponies, said she had only heard it called The Forest. The Forest was a peaceful place, and so the three ponies had no qualms about entering its shady cover, even though it marked the end of the ponies’ territory.

"Ever wonder what’s on the other side of the Forest?" Applejack asked as they entered the green expanse. Here, not much rain fell through the thick canopy, other than the occasional drip. There was not much undergrowth, at least in this part of the Forest and some ferns and broad-leafed plants that could either share the water with the roots of the huge trees or catch the few drips that came down.

"I’m sure we wonder," Tossles said, shaking water from her mane and tail. "But as far as I know no one has ever been to the other side."

"It would end far north of the old Pony House," Moondreamer put in. "It’s going north to south, and we are east of where we came from."

Tossles nodded.

They walked in silence for a time. The Forest was silent, save for the occasional sound of a water droplet on a plant leaf, or the chirp of a bird.

Suddenly Tossles stopped and perked her ears. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

Applejack and Moondreamer halted, listening, for a moment. "Hear what?" Applejack said.

Tossles shook her head. "Nothing, I thought I heard something. It must have been my imagination."

They had only walked a few steps further when Tossles said, "There, there it was again. Did you hear it?"

They stopped and looked around. "Yes, I think I heard it this time," Applejack said. "A faint rustling."

Tossles nodded. They listened some more. "I hear it now too," Moondreamer said. "It’s coming from the right of us, under that big plant." She gestured with her muzzle. The three ponies made their way warily over to the big broad-leafed succulent, their hoof-falls nearly silent on the forest floor. They stopped a few feet from it—close but far enough away so that a striking snake could not reach them, and peered underneath. When nothing happened and nothing threatening emerged, Tossles lifted one of the leaves.

Moondreamer gasped. "Comet!" she cried. Lying in the dirt underneath the plant, looking dazed and hurt, was a small white unicorn. Her light violet hair was matted with dirt and sweat and stuck to her head. She was only breathing shallowly, and each breath was labored. There were shackles around her ankles!

The young pony lying under the leaf raised her head slowly, as if the mere effort caused her pain. Her sorrowful baby blue eyes widened a bit. "Moondreamer?" she rasped. "Is that really you?"

Moondreamer rushed to her friend’s side. "It’s me," she confirmed. "Oh, Comet, where have you been? We’ve all been so worried."

Comet shook her head. "It’s a long story," she said.

Applejack turned to Tossles. "Go get Whizzer," he said. "She should still be on forest patrol."

Tossles nodded wordlessly and cantered back the way they had come.

"Don’t worry, Comet," Moondreamer soothed her friend. "We’re going to get help."

Comet sighed painfully and put her head back down. Moondreamer sat beside her, and Applejack moved to stand on the other side. They both looked toward the entrance to the forest. Neither spoke.


	2. Comet's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comet tells the story of where she's been.

Tossles raced out of the forest and nearly collided with Whizzer. "Whizzer!" she gasped. "You have to get High Flier! And have her hitch someone to Posey’s cart! Hurry!"

"Tossles, what’s wrong?" Whizzer wanted to know.

Tossles pointed her muzzle over her shoulder, back at the forest. "No time to explain! Just tell her we found Baby Comet!"

Whizzer gave the pony an odd look, but she lifted her wings and flew back to the castle. It wasn’t easy, with wet feathers; she could not get very far off the ground and each flap was an effort, but somehow she managed. Even so, she reached the castle faster than she would have even at a gallop. She burst into High Flier’s study, behind the Great Hall, and said, "Tossles just came rushing out of the Forest. She wouldn’t tell me what was wrong, only that I had to get you and someone to pull the cart. She said to tell you they found Baby Comet."

High Flier leaped to her feet. "Baby Comet!" she exclaimed. "Oh, dear, Whizzer, please go to the garden and tell Posey we need her cart again. I will find one of the boys." With that she opened her wings and flew above Whizzer’s head out the door.

Whizzer thought the whole situation odd, but she hurried to the garden. Posey was there with Fifi, pulling weeds. "We need to borrow your wheelbarrow for a bit, Posey," Whizzer said.

Posey barely glanced up from the growing pile of weeds. "All right, Whiz," she said absently. She was well used to this sort of situation.

High Flier and Bright Bouquet came dashing from the kitchen just then. Brighty already had a harness on, and only the straps trailed loose behind him. Whizzer and High Flier hitched him to the cart and they set off at a brisk trot.

Tossles was still waiting by the entrance to the forest when they arrived, tapping her hooves and pacing anxiously, but she turned and ran back in when they reached her. Bright Bouquet followed, and High Flier thanked Whizzer and told her she could continue her patrol. Whizzer nodded, still confused about the whole situation, but she walked on, knowing she would hear all about it later.

"Comet!" High Flier said when she reached the other ponies, who were helping the weakened unicorn into the cart. "Glory is going to be overjoyed when she sees that you’re safe!"

Comet favored the winged pony with a small smile. "You must be High Flier," she said softly. "The new leader of the herd. Glory wrote to me about you."

"I am indeed, dear," High Flier said, perching on the edge of the cart. "We’re going to take you to the infirmary, now, where you can rest and regain your strength. She turned to look at the light purple pony hitched to the other end of the cart. "Are you ready?" she asked him. At his nod, she lifted into the air and let Bright Bouquet trot swiftly away.

The rest of them followed at a more sedate pace. Moondreamer stayed close to Applejack’s side, slightly behind Tossles and High Flier, silent, with her head drooping a little. Applejack nudged her with his muzzle. "Hey, you, don’t worry," he said. "You know they’ll take good care of her."

"I know," Moondreamer replied softly. "But she looked so weak! She’s so young; she’s younger than I am. We’re treated as adults because we act mature, but we’re still just babies."

"I know. We take your maturity for granted sometimes, I think. You act just like us, so we treat you that way. Usually that’s a good thing, but sometimes you need to be treated like the children that you are, like when you're hurt and confused. But hey! I was weak too, when I came here," Applejack reminded her. "And look at me now!" He tossed his mane. "Posey stuffed me full of good food and I had enough rest and attention for three ponies. Don’t worry, little mage, your friend will be all right."

Moondreamer could only sigh.

======

Majesty, who was working in the infirmary that day with Bangles, said that they could not see Comet right away. "She’s exhausted, poor thing," the white unicorn said. "And suffering from exposure. We had quite a time removing those shackles. Luckily the mountain dragons gave us that diamond-tipped saw, or we never would have removed them. Two of her ribs were broken, and she has a cracked shoulder and collarbone. Can you believe that?"

"When can we see her?" Moondreamer wanted to know.

"When her ribs have been treated, and she has eaten and rested a bit. Don’t worry, Moondreamer, I know she is your best friend. When she’s ready to have visitors, you’ll be the first to know."

Moondreamer gazed up at Majesty. "Promise?" she pressed.

Majesty dipped her head briefly. "On the power of my horn, I promise," she replied.

Moondreamer smiled, and was satisfied with that. Swearing by the power of one’s horn was a solemn oath in the world of unicorn mages, and not given lightly. She and Applejack went back to the nursery, where Blossom was waiting with warm towels for them to dry off.

======

At dinner in the Great Hall, High Flier announced that Baby Comet had at last been found. She had, of course, told Glory earlier in the day, when her little sister had first been brought to the infirmary. To the rest of the ponies; save Tossles, Applejack, Moondreamer and Bright Bouquet, the news came as a complete surprise. Everyone wanted to know where she was, and where she had been, especially those who had known her before she had gone away to school, before the move to Hurricane Castle.

"Comet is resting," High Flier said calmly. "She has not yet told me the tale of where she has been these months since her graduation; I decided that her condition needed to be looked after first. She was suffering from exposure to the elements, exhaustion and dehydration, as well as having two broken ribs, a cracked shoulder and a broken collarbone."

"Broken ribs! Broken collarbone!" Gusty exclaimed. "How did she manage that?"

"I think it’s a question of who managed to do that to her," Glory grumbled.

"Bangles has told me that she will be rested enough after dinner, and that she has agreed to meet with me and Glory by the fire in the library," High Flier said. "Sundance, I would like you also to attend, and record the events in your journal."

"I will, High Flier," Sundance said.

======

After dinner, Moondreamer approached High Flier, Glory and Sundance on the way to the library. "High Flier, may I come with you as well? I am curious about where Comet has been all this time."

"You may come, Moondreamer," High Flier acknowledged, knowing that Moondreamer was Comet’s closest friend and had been more worried than most about her disappearance.

They found Applejack waiting with Comet when they arrived in the library. More chairs had been set up around the low table, bringing the total number to five instead of the usual two. One of the stone library benches had been set up close to the hearth, padded with pillows and blankets. Comet lay upon it, her eyes alert. She had washed, and her mane and tail had been brushed, and the only sign of her condition was a wide bandage around her middle.

"How are you?" Moondreamer asked, taking the chair closest to her.

"I’m all right, now," Comet replied. "It still hurts a little to breathe, but Bangles gave me sweet tea with painkilling herbs in it, so it isn't so bad. Not nearly as bad as it was when you found me."

Glory hopped into the wingback chair across from Moondreamer, also nearer the hearth. Sundance took the chair beside her, pen and journal at the ready. Applejack took the chair beside Moondreamer, and High Flier took the chair at the head. "Are you sure you feel well enough to do this now, Comet?" the leader asked. "I will understand if you need to rest some more."

Comet shook her head. "No, I need to tell it now. There is something I must ask of you at the end, and it needs to be done as soon as possible."

High Flier nodded. "All right, little one. You know best your own health. Begin when you are ready."

Comet took a slow, deep breath, closing her eyes briefly. When she opened them again, she began. "I graduated in late fall," she said. "They offered to send an escort with me, but I declined. I wanted to get to the castle as soon as I could. There were many shortcuts I could take, through friendly territory, instead of a roundabout way through well-populated areas that I knew anyone from the school would be likely to take. I was eager to see my friends again. I waved goodbye to Socks at the gates, and set out on a clear, bright morning.

"For the first mile or so, my walk was pleasant, The trees wore their fall colors; a glory of red and orange and gold greeted me as I walked. The sky was blue, and cloudless, and though there was a breeze, it was not cold. I entertained myself with thoughts of my friends, and meeting all the new ponies that had joined the herd since I left for school.

"As I walked through the sparse wood that is just across the borders of Yellow River's property, I noticed that it was usually quiet for a beautiful day like that one. No birds sang, no squirrels chattered-generally birds and other forest animals are not troubled by a pony, as they recognize another animal in their midst, and a herbivorous one at that. I kept alert, and kept looking around me for danger. I saw nothing.

"Soon I smelled smoke, and my first thought was that the woods were ablaze. But as I walked I realized that if the woods were on fire, I would have felt the heat of the flames by now. Also, borne on the plumes of smoke, another smell reached me: cooking food. I came into a clearing and finally saw the source: a MouseMan was roasting vegetables over a campfire. He was black, with a gray jumpsuit on and a little gray hat, and he wore white gloves. He looked quite old, and on the ground beside him I could see a walking stick.

" ' Ah, hello little pony!' he said. 'How are you this fine morning?' I had always been taught to be polite to my elders, and so I replied, 'I am doing well, thank you.' 'Would you like to perhaps share some of my vegetables with me before you continue on your journey?' he asked. 'They are nearly done, and they will warm you right through. You look as if you could use something warm to fill your belly.' Well, I had skipped breakfast that morning, so eager was I to start toward the castle. So I agreed and sat down across the fire from him.

"He didn't tell me his name, and he didn't ask mine. We chatted a bit, as he added salt and herbs to the sauce. I recognized them, or I thought I did. Posey had used some of them in her own cooking, and others I had learned of at school. When they were done, he put some with the sauce in a little wooden bowl and handed it to me. 'There you are, darlin´' he said. 'You eat those up while they're good and hot. They'll get you to wherever you're goin' right as rain!'

"I thanked him, and we both began to eat. The sauce was delicious, and the vegetables warm and still crispy and sweet. He had spears of one of my favorites: parsnips. As I ate, I began to feel very odd. My head swam, and my vision began to blur. My muscles felt wobbly, and then the world began to spin and grow black at the edges. The last thing I remember before darkness took me was the MouseMan with a terrible smirk on his face, saying, 'That's right, darlin', they'll get you where you want to go…'

"I woke up in a dark place that smelled of mildew. Nearby I heard a voice say, 'I think she's waking up!' My legs still felt heavy, and I still felt weak and a little dizzy. I tried to raise my head, but the dizziness grew worse, and a kind voice above me said, 'Lie still for now, little one.' As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could make out the shapes of ponies looking down on me, two adults and a baby, perhaps a little younger than myself. Although I couldn't make out hair color or symbol, I could see that they were all female, and all earth ponies.

"Slowly, the dizziness passed and I could raise my head, and then the other ponies helped me stand up. I could hear the clink of chain as we moved, and I realized that the heaviness I felt on my legs were iron cuffs. I had been shackled! The other ponies had shackles around their ankles too.

'It's always a shame when a new one is brought in,' one of the adults said. 'Especially when it's a baby. What's your name, little one?'

" 'Comet,' I answered.

" 'I am Appleblossom, and this is Raincurl and Sunribbon.'

" 'What is this place?' I asked.

Here Appleblossom sighed heavily. 'We are in the stronghold of a great mage,' she said sadly. 'He uses ponies and other animals as slaves to excavate tunnels beneath his tower. He keeps us in cells of three or four to a cell, and chains us together in gangs for work detail.'  
" 'How did you all come to be here?' I asked.

" 'We were caught.' Sunribbon answered. 'He uses some other animals to lure us here. He puts spells on them, or sometimes they want to do it, and they trap us however they can.'  
"Just then I heard a key scraping in a lock, and the cell door squeaked open. A huge rat came in and said, 'Come along, pretty ponies,' in a high and raspy voice. Complacently, the three other ponies walked forward and stood in a line so the rat could chain them together, the hind ankle to one to the front ankle of the one behind. When I didn't move, the rat came over and grabbed me by my mane! 'You too,' he said gruffly, and dragged me toward the others. I had no choice but to follow, or he would have ripped my hair our by the roots. He chained me to Raincurl, at the end of the line, and then walked out of the cell. Appleblossom followed, and the rest of us could do nothing but follow her.

" 'In this place,' Raincurl whispered back to me as we walked down a dank corridor, 'it is best to just follow orders. If you do not disobey, you are treated fairly well. If you do…well, it's best not to talk about that.' " She shook her head.

" "No talking!' the rat hissed, and a I heard the air above me crack as a whip was snapped above my head!" Baby Comet paused there and shuddered a little at the memory. "I will spare you the details of our work. It was hot in the underground caverns where we toiled, and dirty. The smell of so many bodies of different animals, working close together in the heat, was unbearable. I soon learned that Raincurl had spoken the truth: it was better to be submissive. Those who acted out-not that there were many-were beaten, in front of all of us to be an example. Those who simply collapsed in line, too exhausted or malnourished to work anymore, were beaten until they either got up, or died."

"That's horrible," Sundance breathed.

Comet nodded. "We never saw the Great Mage who was our master, only his minions," she went on. "After that first day, I knew I had to escape. When I mentioned this to the other captives in my cell, they only shook their heads. 'There have been tries,' Appleblossom told me. 'But none have succeeded, and they did not live to tell the tale of their attempt. It is better to make the best of this situation, Comet, than to be killed trying to escape. Better to be miserable and alive than dead.'

"I wasn't so sure about that. Still, though, for a time-and I do not know how long it was, as there is no way to reckon time deep underground as we were-I was a passive little pony. They fed us on barely enough to keep us living, mostly finely ground grain and water. Sometimes we were given a little thin vegetable broth, when we were good. It was a hard life. The days and weeks and months went by in a haze for me. I remember only being hungry and exhausted; the work they gave us was monotonous and my brain was numb.

"One day, I noticed some of the rats that were our master's chief toadies coming and going through a previously excavated tunnel beyond where we were working. When I lifted my nose toward it, I smelled fresher air. I knew it led outside, and I knew that therein lay my only hope for escape.

"Now, most rats are intelligent enough. But the ones that cared for us-if indeed one can use the word 'care' for the treatment we received-were not. Perhaps their larger size had come at the extent of a smaller brain. They sometimes forgot themselves and removed the chains before returning us to our cells, but the ponies were so submissive they never tried to escape or even noticed. I bided my time, waiting for the day when the rats would slip up and take off the chain that bound me to my cellmates. Then I would bolt, and run for freedom. If I died in the attempt…well, anything is better than slavery."

"Some would argue with that," High Flier interjected.

"Some would," Comet agreed, "but those who would argue that slavery and torture is better than the cool peace of death have doubtless never been a slave themselves. It is a bitter outlook, perhaps, but I stand by my words." She sighed heavily. "The day finally came. A rat disconnected me from Raincurl and Sunribbon, and as soon as those chains came off my legs, I heaved myself up on my forelegs and kicked the rat in the face. Then I turned toward the tunnel I had been longing for, running as fast as the shackles on my legs would allow. I could hear the rats shrieking and the frightened whinnying of the ponies behind me, but I did not stop. I heard their paws slapping the damp stone, but it was dark, and the dirt and sweat of my captivity darkened the white of my body, and I was hard to see even for rats whose eyes see well in dark. Eventually, the sounds of pursuit faded. Still, I ran though my legs burned and my breath came in ragged gasps.

"I do not know how long I ran, but the gloom around me gradually got lighter and the dank air grew fresher. The tunnel had sloped upward since it began, and then suddenly there it was: the outside. I could smell the grass, I could see the sky…but my way was barred by a heavy iron gate!

"I thought that this was the end, and all my effort was wasted, and I would die here without ever reaching my goal. But I had to make sure. I went close to the grill and inspected it. There was no lock, nor any hinges. This gate could never open. I realized that the bars were set widely enough apart for rats and small animals to get in and out, but not wide enough for something as large as a pony. Not an adult, anyway. I could thrust my head through, and my legs, but my shoulders would not fit. In desperation, I backed up and charged the gate with my head lowered. I heard a sharp crack, and white-hot pain shot through my whole body so fast I saw stars in front of my eyes, but I popped through like a pony on a spring."

"So that's how you broke all those bones," Applejack concluded.

"Yes, my ribs and my shoulder blade and my collarbone. It hurt. It hurt so bad I felt faint. My legs shook, my head swam, and I did not think I could go on. But I knew I had to. I had to escape the mage's tower, or he would find me and bring me back to captivity. So, without looking back at the place that had been my home for so long, I forced myself to walk. It was agony. Pure agony. None of you have ever had to walk with broken ribs or a broken shoulder. Every step is pain. I had to stop often to let the dizziness pass. I thought that, slow as I went, the rats would be upon me any second. But none ever came. I guess they thought that one small pony would not make much difference, and feared their master's wrath if he knew one of his slaves had escaped.

"The tower is not far from a large forest. This is the same forest you found me in this morning. I walked for days in that forest, hoping to find some animal to tell me where I was, until finally the pain grew to be too much. I found a large, low-growing plant and crawled under it to wait for my death. At least I had escaped the tower. Lying down was better than walking, though it still hurt to breathe, and I hoped it would be over soon. I was still waiting when I heard voices moving toward me. I wanted to call out, but at that point all I could do was thrash weakly. It wasn't until I saw Moondreamer that I found my voice. The rest, you know."

"A heroic story, if I ever heard one," Glory said.

High Flier nodded. "You said there was something you needed to ask me?" she urged.

Comet sighed. "Yes. I resolved, that if I ever found my home again I would ask you to help me rescue my cellmates: Appleblossom, Raincurl and Sunribbon. I know we can never hope to rescue all the slaves in those caves, but those three became my friends in those dark days. Besides, I think Appleblossom is Applesauce’s mother."

High Flier cocked her head. "How can you be sure? There must be many ponies with apples in their name or symbol. Just look at Applejack. Sugarberry’s strawberries might be mistaken for apples, in the dark…"

"Yes," Comet broke in. "But she often talked of her daughter and her mate."

"Did she mention them by name?" Moondreamer asked.

Comet shook her head. "But in the fleeting light of the lanterns in the corridors and tunnels where we worked, I glimpsed her hair—and it looked pink. The streak in Applesauce’s mane in pink, isn't it? And since her father’s hair is yellow…"

"Well, it could be just a coincidence. There are so many ponies with pink hair." High Flier sighed. "Still, Apple Delight has told me of his missing wife: a white pony with pink hair and a symbol of apples and hearts that extends to her shoulders."

"That describes Appleblossom."

"I am willing to go on the mission," Glory said. "I can take Moondancer, or Majesty, so we’ll have a mage and don’t have to decimate the Scouts too badly."

High Flier fidgeted, torn between the safety of her herd and concern for Comet’s friends trapped in the underground tunnels. She fluttered her wings nervously, and then sighed. "If you can get the ponies to agree, Glory, I give you permission to try. Be careful. We value you all highly, and it would be a great blow to this herd to lose you. Any of you."

"I must go with them as well," Comet said.

"No way, little sister," Glory said firmly. "You’ve been through too much already. I won’t have you putting yourself in danger again. You're going to stay here and heal."

"I am the only one with any knowledge of the layout of the tunnels," Comet retorted. "You would be hopelessly lost, and perhaps captured, without me. Then we will have failed. I have to go, Glory. There is no way around it."

Glory frowned fiercely, but no matter how much it pained her to admit it, she knew Comet had the right of it. She had to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting for this chapter is kinda messed up; it was originally posted on my old website and the html was a mess, so I had to edit it manually... sorry.


	3. To the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue party heads for the mage's tower.

High Flier decided not to tell the rest of the herd about the mission until after they had gone. "They’ll all volunteer to go, and those that aren't chosen will worry too much," she said. Instead, she and Glory privately chose the ponies they thought would best suit the expedition, and called them one by one to High Flier’s study.

The first they chose was Majesty. She was a mage, and already had much experience in working magic. Twilight was still an apprentice, as was Baby Moondreamer, and Moondancer was their primary teacher. "In other words," Majesty said, "I’m expendable." She smiled as she said it, though, and she did not refuse the mission.

Then came Buzzer. She, the smallest pony in the herd, would act as an advance scout. Her size and color would help hide her in the dense forest near the tower.

Next were Bright Bouquet and Applejack. "Brute strength," Glory had said. "Brighty is just big, and Applejack has agility and the martial arts he learned at the Citadel."

Next was Skydancer, who had been taking martial arts lessons from Applejack and was also a Scout.

Last was Up Up and Away. She had become the most familiar with medicinal herbs and first aid—in the event that any of the ponies were injured during the rescue, High Flier had wanted an experienced healer on the team.

Glory left 4-Speed in charge of the Scouts. She trusted him to deploy and lead the Scouts as she would. "You're a capable leader, my friend," she said sincerely.

With Glory and Comet, the total came to eight. The morning after the final group had been decided, the campaign was underway. They ate a good breakfast and left just before dawn, when the fog still lay low over the valley. High Flier, 4-Speed, Sundance and Moondreamer were the only ones there to see them off; they were the only ones who knew of the journey. Uppy carried a satchel full of medicines slung around her shoulder.

The party stayed quiet as they moved away from the castle in a long line, with Buzzer at the head. Behind her was Glory, then Comet, then Majesty, Up Up and Away, Applejack, and Skydancer. Bright Bouquet brought up the rear. The heavy mist collected on their manes and tails, and visibility was poor. Comet sneezed.

"Quite a day to be attempting a daring rescue, isn't it," Glory quipped.

"It’ll get better," Skydancer said. "The fog always burns off."

"Not in the forest," Buzzer reminded them. "It takes much longer in the forest."

"That’ll just give our advanced scout better cover," Glory retorted with a smirk.

Buzzer shook back her wet mane and nodded grimly.

They crossed the meadow in silence. The forest seemed stern and imposing that morning. The ground was wet with dripping dew. No birds chriped; the only sounds were the slight rustle of the ponies’ hooves and the occasional dull drip from above. They walked nearly an hour, passing the place where Moondreamer, Tossles and Applejack had first found Comet. "Any of this look familiar?" Skydancer asked the little unicorn.

"No," Comet replied. "But I was walking through a haze of pain. I don’t think I’ll remember much."

They walked on. "Wait," Comet hissed. "I _do_ recognize this place. See that stump?" She pointed with one hoof to a charred, blackened stump. "I passed it about a day after I fled the tower."

Glory nodded. "A day, then. We’ll be there in a day, or less. We’ll keep walking and make camp at dusk." The ponies followed Glory’s lead.

As the day wore on, the damp forest dried out as overhead the sun shone through the forest’s roof. The day turned warm, and the ponies were glad of it after the fog of the morning. At dusk, as the sky above them turned pink and orange, Glory called a halt. The ponies sat together, eating juicy spring berries and sweet young leaves, and some of the mosses and mushrooms that grew on the tree trunks. Then as the moon climbed in the sky, they chose the order for the night watch. Applejack was first, and he sat a few feet away as the rest of the ponies curled up together in a warm knot of pony-bodies to sleep. "This reminds me of when we moved to the castle," Skydancer yawned. "In the open meadows, we used to sleep just like this." Then, all was silent. Applejack watched the darkness and listened to the nighttime sounds of the forest: crickets chirping in the underbrush, the call of a nightbird. Occasionally one of the ponies behind him would stir in sleep.

After an hour, Applejack heard a rustle behind him. He stood and spun, crouching instinctively, just in time to see a small white shape detach itself from the mound of ponies. Applejack sat back down, smiling as Comet approached him. "Hey, little one," he whispered. "Couldn’t sleep?"

Comet sighed. "No," she admitted. "I keep thinking that it was unfair of me to ask these ponies to help me rescue my cellmates. I’m afraid something will happen to them."

Applejack shook his head. "High Flier gave each of us a choice when she told us of your request. If we didn’t want to go, we didn’t have to. All the ponies here wanted to help you—none of us refused when High Flier chose us. They know the dangers they face. They want to help."

"I don’t even know if I should have asked in the first place."

"Any of us would have done the same. If I could have it my way, we’d rescue all of the ponies."

"So would I." Comet looked up at the moon. "It’s almost time for my watch," she said. "Why don’t you go and get some sleep? I won’t be able to sleep now anyway."

Applejack frowned and began to protest, but Comet was insistent. Applejack snuggled down with the rest of the ponies, and his last sight was of Comet, her back to him, gazing out at the dark forest.

They awoke before dawn again—or rather Glory, who had had the last watch, woke them. After a small breakfast, they journeyed on.

"We’re getting close," Comet said. "I can feel it." She looked around. "Only a few hours, now."

"Stick close to the trees, ponies," Glory commanded. "If this mage has any spies lurking about, I don’t want them spotting us."

The trees in this forest were huge and could easily hide an adult pony, even a male the size of Bright Bouquet. In an hour, Glory signaled another halt. Scampering to where Buzzer and Comet waited, she whispered, "How close are we now, sis?"

"Another hour, at most. Have you noticed, the birds aren't singing?"

Glory nodded. "Yeah, I noticed. This part of the forest seems sad. No birds, no animals—I haven't had a squirrel chatter at me for three hours."

"You wouldn’t be chattering either, if you had a place like that tower encroaching on your home," Comet said bleakly.

"Buzz, fly ahead and see how close we really are. Stay up in the leaves and don’t make any noise. Report back when you see the tower."

Buzzer nodded once, then opened her wings and rose into the air.

"Be careful," Glory admonished.

The ponies waited, ears perked and eyes alert for any signs of rats or anything that might be a spy. Buzzer returned, fluttering down from a tree so silently that Glory didn’t notice her until the little pony spoke.

"Comet was right, Glory," she reported. "We’re no more than an hour away. It’s huge. I saw the place Comet came out of—I saw the gate. It’s hidden partway under a hill, like the sewer grates we saw on Pokemon Isle."

"Good scouting, Buzz. All right, ponies, this is it. Work detail in the tunnels stops at night. That’s when we should make our move, when all the ponies are safe in their cells and the rats have their guard down a little. We’ll wait here until the moon rises."

=======

As the moon rose, high and bright, the ponies walked a little way toward the tower. Then Glory sent Buzzer ahead of them, to see if there were any rats around the base of the tower or near the gate. She came back siwftly, reporting that she had seen none. As darkness fell, the ponies crept closer and closer until they were at the very edge of the forest.

Glory crouched by a tree, Comet beside her. "You said the spaces between the bars were small enough for a large rat, but not big enough for a pony?" she asked her little sister.

Comet nodded. "Not an adult, and not a baby either—unless her ribs and shoulders were broken," she finished tightly.

"Majesty?"

The white unicorn mage tiptoed over and stood behind Glory, craning her neck forward to hear Glory’s whispers.

"Do you think you can use that magic of yours to bend the bars, or somehow make the spaces between them wider?"

Majesty nodded. "I know just the spell for it, Glory," she replied. "I’ll heat the metal and then bend them outward."

Glory nodded and looked over her shoulder. She could just barely make out the silhouettes of the other ponies among the trees. "Buzzer, Applejack, Brighty, Skydancer, go with her and make sure nothing happens to her. Buzz, when she has the bars open wide enough, come back to me and the rest of us will go forward."

The four ponies so named followed close behind Majesty as she scurried toward the tower. Buzzer stayed above the little hillock that hid the gate and kept an eye out for danger. The rest of them clustered around the unicorn as she considered the gate.

Majesty’s horn began to glow. As the glow intensified, two of the bars also began to glow with a sullen orange light. Majesty furrowed her brow in concentration, and beads of sweat stood out on her face. Slowly, the bars bent outward. Panting with exertion, Majesty let the glow fade from her horn. The bars cooled to a tarnished bronze again. "Bright Bouquet, you are the largest here," she said. "See if you can fit your shoulders and hips through there."

Moving carefully, Bright Bouquet put first his head through the wide hole Majesty had made in the bars. His shoulders followed, and then his stomach and rump, until he had disappeared into the dark, slightly musty hole beyond the gate. He popped back out again in a moment, smiling. "It’s a tight squeeze for me, Majesty, but the rest of you should have no trouble."

Majesty sighed, relieved. They signaled to Buzzer, who flew back to the forest and reported to Glory.

"Good," the Scout leader said. "Uppy, you stay here. If anything happens, I don’t want our only healer hurt. I’m counting on you to bring the message back to the castle if—heavens forbid—anything does happen. The rest of you, let’s go. Stay close together, and be _quiet!"_

They hurried to where Majesty and the others waited. The tunnel was wide enough for two ponies to walk side by side. Comet and Glory took the lead.

"It’s so dark!" Buzzer, at the rear, exclaimed softly.

"Rats like the dark," Applejack commented.

"It smells damp in here," Majesty said.

"It _is_ damp," Glory replied.

As Comet had said, the tunnel was slightly sloped. The air grew hotter and more clammy as they descended. After an hour of walking, they began to hear voices: high pitched and speaking fast.

"Those are the rats," Comet whispered.

"Buzzer," Glory said. Buzzer flew above the heads of the ponies and landed in front of the unicorn. "Go ahead of us," Glory ordered. "Right to the mouth of this tunnel. Look and listen for rats. When the coast is clear, come tell us."

Buzzer nodded nervously and disappeared down the corridor.

The ponies fidgeted while they waited for Buzzer to return. They kept their ears up, for any sounds of rats. They heard nothing. After a while, there was a tap and a whir, and Buzzer came coasting down the tunnel toward them. "All clear!" she hissed.

The ponies started forward, trying to make as little noise with their hooves as possible. They slunk down the tunnel. "This is too easy," Skydancer said. "I don’t like it."

"Neither do I," Glory replied. "But if we can get in, get the ponies, and get out, we should be okay. As long as we can reach the forest ahead of any rats that pursue us. Comet, do you remember where your friends’ cell is?"

"Yes, Glory, I remember. My feet remember the route. I can picture it in my mind."

"Good, little sis. It’s almost over. Majesty, I know you have a lock-breaking spell. I’ve seen you use it."

"Yes, Glory. I’m ready."

They reached the end of the tunnel. Glory crept to the very mouth of it and peered out. "Smells of rats and sweat," she said, wrinkling her nose. She cocked her head first one way, and then the other, listening for the telltale pitterpat of rat paws. She heard nothing, and motioned the ponies forward. "Comet, it’s up to you now, take the lead. Majesty, behind her. Buzz, wait here. Any signs of trouble, fly your bee-stamped butt back to Uppy and let her know. Stay in the shadows. Brighty, you take the rear. Applejack, Skydancer, you're with me, in front of Brighty. All right. Go!"

Comet took off down the dark tunnel, springing into a gallop. Her white body flashed in the intermittent light of the dim lamps. Though they ran their fastest, their hooves made next to no sound on the packed dirt of the tunnel floor. Comet ran the same route she had taken many times, past half-excavated tunnels, past myriad cells. The ponies within those cells barely took notice of the dashing ponies; in the dark, they could not tell the difference between a rat and a pony, and by now most of them were too mired in apathy to care.

Comet turned and skidded down a side tunnel. Silent cells lined the walls. Comet stopped in front of one. She shook her hear irritably, and moved on to the next one.

"Raincurl?" she called softly.

A shape detached itself from the shadows at the back of the cell and took a step forward. "Comet? Comet, is that you? Why are you back here? We thought you were dead!"

"It’s me! I’m alive. Are Appleblossom and Sunribbon still here? We’ve come to rescue you!"

"We’re here!" came a high voice from behind Raincurl.

"Who’s we?" Raimcurl asked.

"My friends. No time to explain now. Majesty?"

The dark passage brightened as Majesty’s horn glowed. Trembling with the effort, she directed it at the lock on the cell door. There was a click and a squeak, and then the door swung open with a rusty screech.

The ponies gasped and froze. Surely that had been loud enough to send every rat in the place flying? But no…there was no sound, save for the muttering of the ponies in the other cells.

"Come _on!"_ Glory spat.

The three shapes inside the cell surged forward and out the now-open door. The ponies spun, prepared to go back the way they had come—and came face to face with a big rat!

The rat held up a lantern. Its beady eyes grew wide when it saw a pony’s face in the small circle of light. "ESCAPE!" it screamed.

"ESCAPE, ESCAPE!" the call was echoed by excited voices in the cells.

"Run!" Comet cried.

Applejack, who was in the lead now, pivoted sharply on his front feet and kicked out at the rat before it could do little more than take a step forward. His sharp back hooves caught its nose as the other ponies flew by him. There was a wet crack, and the rat howled and collapsed, clutching its broken snout. Applejack leaped after the others.

Then rats seemed to come from all directions. Keeping Comet and Sunribbon in the middle, the adult ponies moved down the corridor, half hopping on their hind legs and striking out with forehooves at any rat that got close enough. Applejack and Skydancer stayed to the sides of the group, spinning and leaping, swapping ends with alacrity and hitting the torrent of rats with all four hooves. Bright Bouquet took the rear, bucking and catching rats that fell behind them with his heavy, feathered hind feet. Glory and Majesty were out in front, and when a rat leaped daringly onto her back, the usually-peaceful Majesty reared and bucked, sending the rat flying into the unforgiving wall. She sent magical lightning darts into the rats’ faces—but not too many, lest she catch one of her companions by mistake. Glory gored rats with her horn and snapped at flailing rodent limbs with her sharp teeth, sending many of them to the ground squealing in pain.

"There it is! The tunnel!" Comet shouted.

The rats continued to pelt after them. "Go on!" Glory bellowed at the former captives. "Run for the woods! We’ll hold them off!"

Raincurl, Comet, Sunribbon and Appleblossom galloped off down the corridor, with Buzzer flying in the lead. Glory, Bright Bouquet, Applejack, Skydancer and even Majesty stayed, blocking the entrance to the tunnel. Dozens of rats came at them. They whirled and twisted with catlike rapidity, the fire of battle singing in their veins, striking out with back and front feet, jaws clicking like steel traps. The rats finally fell back before this onslaught, and stopped coming. "Run, _now!"_ Glory yelled. The five fighters spun on their heels and ran down the tunnel that led to the outside.

They burst through the bent bars in the gate at a full gallop and leaped up the embankment that hid the gate, sending clods of earth flying in all directions. They hurtled into the forest and the safety of the shadow-bound trees, where they dropped to a canter but kept moving. Buzzer waited there for them. "The others have gone on ahead!" she cried as Glory ran past her. "No signs of pursuit!"

"Keep moving!" Glory said over her shoulder. "Spilt up!"

The group charged off in all directions. Behind them, the dark tower loomed but no rats came from within.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the castle.

After their flight from the tower, most of the ponies collapsed where they stood, exhausted. Buzzer stayed awake, watching the dark forest for any signs of pursuit. The sun rose over the forest, and the ponies woke and staggered to their feet. They all found each other fairly quickly, and then tottered to a stream Buzzer had found, where they all drank heavily, then filled up on the sweet grasses that grew by the stream’s banks. Then, Comet introduced the three ponies to their rescuers. Only then could they see how much damage months of captivity had done to the three ponies they had rescued. They were thin, knees like knobs and each rib standing out sharply from its partner. Their bodies were filthy—the two white ponies were a sweat-streaked charcoal gray and little Sunribbon a brownish-blue. Their hair was knotted and dirty—Raincurl, whose hair had been curly, was not only severely knotted but frizzy and stood out from her head at odd angles.

Up Up and Away had all the ponies bathe in the stream, and then she dressed any wounds they had sustained in the battle with sharp smelling poultices. The ponies had escaped relatively unscathed, with only a few scratches—only one or two moderately serious—and assorted bruises. "I can’t do anything about the hair," the pink pony said. "That will have to wait until we get back to the castle."

"Castle?" Sunribbon asked blankly.

"It’s where I live," Comet told her. "Hurricane Castle. We’d like you to live with us there, if it is agreeable to you."

"We don’t know how we can thank you," Raincurl said.

"There’s no need to," Glory said. "We all got out alive, that’s what concerned me."

"But you risked your lives for us!" Appleblossom protested.

Comet grinned. "We like to think you would have done the same for us," she said.

The three agreed that they would have. The former captives bowed low over their forelegs, arching their necks until their muzzles nearly touched the ground. "Thank you for saving our lives," Raincurl said.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Glory smiled. "I would do it again," she said ferally. "I loved fighting those rats! Who ever said little ponies had to be peaceful and good all the time?"

They all laughed.

======

They started back toward Hurricane Castle early that afternoon. They moved at their leisure, in no hurry now that their mission had been completed. Though they still kept a lookout for rats, the ponies were not chased. They frolicked, their hearts happy. They camped at dusk, curling up in the familiar pony-heap and taking watches throughout the night—just in case. They reached the familiar part of the Forest when the sun was halfway down in the sky on the second day. Powder, patrolling the forest border that hour, gasped, shook her red-streaked white mane and blinked a couple times, as if not sure she was really seeing them. "You're—back?" the purple unicorn managed after a moment of shocked silence.

"We’re back," Glory confirmed.

Powder backed up a few steps. "I’ll—I’ll go get High Flier!" She pivoted sharply and sprang into a headlong gallop back to the castle.

The group walked calmly across the meadow toward the castle. Raincurl, Appleblossom and Sunribbon gazed up at it in awe—it was not the tall tower they had come from, but it had an air of dignity and exuded calm and peace. There would be no torture for them here.

As they traversed the meadow, all the Scouts on duty saw them and ran or flew back to the castle, calling excitedly for High Flier. Even Creamsicle, when she trotted around the corner from the garden, gasped when she saw the party and ran inside without a word. "We’re going to have quite a welcome," Glory said with a chuckle.

Just as they reached the portcullis, the entire herd came charging outside to greet them. High Flier few in the lead. Glory stopped before they reached the beaming ponies and motioned Comet, Raincurl, Sunribbon and Appleblossom forward.

"I take it your mission was a success, Glory?" High Flier asked with a nonchalance she did not feel. She _felt_ like rising into the air and doing flips, and only willpower kept her voice calm and her feet on the ground.

"It was indeed, Fearless Leader," Glory grinned. "I would like to introduce you to Raincurl, Appleblossom and Sunribbon, former captives in the dark mage’s tunnels."

The three ponies bowed to High Flier, who bowed back, dipping her wings parallel to her body. "I am very pleased to meet you," she said.

"The pleasure is ours," Raincurl replied. "We have heard much about you from our companions. Your herd loves you well, High Flier. We also thank you for allowing them to go on this mission. We owe you—as well as Glory and her fellow liberators—our lives."

High Flier smiled. She seemed about to reply when suddenly from behind her came a sharp gasp. The rest of the ponies began to mutter. Two ponies pushed their way to the front—Apple Delight and Applesauce.

When she saw them emerging out from between Winglet and Scoops, Appleblossom’s violet eyes widened. She began to tremble visibly, and her eyes became shiny with unshed tears.

"Appleblossom?" Apple Delight said shakily. "Is that really you?"

"Mama?" Applesauce said at his side, her voice small.

"It’s me, my darlings," the white pony said. Apple Delight and Applesauce rushed forward, meeting Appleblossom head on amid much rubbing of heads and twitching velvet muzzles.

"I told you it was her mother!" Comet whispered fiercely.

"We thought we’d never see you again, Mama!" Applesauce cried delightedly.

"I thought I would never see you again, either," she said. "I had nearly given up hope. My dear little Applesauce, you’ve grown so much!"

High Flier smiled. "You must all come inside, to rest and relax. Posey, Scoops, Sugarberry, Calliope, Blossom, Tulip—I think this joyous occasion deserves a _feast!_ What do you all say?"

The ponies cheered. Talking excitedly, they all went inside the castle.

======

When the feast was finally prepared the next day, Appleblossom told of how she had been captured while gathering berries for a tart for Applesauce’s birthday. "I never saw it coming," she said sadly. "All I remember is a sharp pain in the back of my neck, and then everything went dark. I woke up in a cell."

"I remember that day," Applesauce said forlornly. "When you didn’t come back we searched all over for you. I was so sad and scared…"

"You’ll never see those tunnels again, my dear," Apple Delight told his mate. "Not if _I_ have anything to say about it!"

"Yay!" Applesauce cried. "Yay!" the other children echoed.

The three rescued ponies looked much better now that they had washed, rested and eaten. The calming effect of the castle and the friendly ponies had done wonders for them. They had already begun to fatten! "I use recipes with lots of butter and sugar," Posey said with a smile. Raincurl’s hair would never again be as soft and shiny as it once had been, but Dancing Butterflies and Bubbles had done what they could recurling her mane and tail—using Applejack’s female form Ringlet’s curls as a guide. "It is better than I hoped it would be," Raincurl told them, gazing at herself in the mirror. "I can’t begin to tell you how grateful I am."

The three ponies settled into their new lives comfortably. Sunribbon was soon playing with the other children as if she had always been there, Appleblossom had her mate and daughter back, and Raincurl had begun to take cooking lessons from Posey, art lessons from Moondreamer, and martial arts lessons from Applejack. "After all," she said, "you never know when you might need to kick a rat in the face!" Glory asked her to become a Scout. She also asked Majesty and Applejack to become Scouts. "You showed incredible bravery and valor back there," she told them. "I would be honored to have you on my team!" All three agreed.

They would never forget the torturous days they had spent in the tunnels beneath the dark mage’s tower, but there in the idyllic halls and gardens of Hurricane Castle, forming friendships that would last a lifetime, they knew they could begin to heal.


End file.
